


Звезды падают в воду

by shoutbee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fake Character Death, Fantasy, M/M, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- … а потом водяной затягивает жертву на дно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды падают в воду

\- … а потом водяной затягивает жертву на дно, - закончил Вовка, обводя их маленький кружок взглядом, и растянул губы в довольной улыбке, обнажая удивительно ровные и белые для деревенского парня зубы.

Толстые ветки в костре тихо потрескивали, отделяющиеся от рыжего столпа пламени искры взмывали вверх, растворяясь в черноте ночи, и Глеб вздохнул, откидываясь на ствол поваленного дерева, обросшего мягким мхом. Мелкие брызги звезд, видимые тут гораздо ярче, чем в городе, мерно поблескивали на небосводе. Периодически одна или сразу несколько из них падали, оставляя тонкие росчерки, но Глеб ни разу так и не успел вовремя загадать желание. Вовка перевел на него взгляд коричневых глаз, с отражающимися в них языками пламени и хитро прищурился.

\- Не боишься, Глеб? Говорят, парней тоже затаскивают. Особенно таких хо-ро-шень-ких.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, рыжий, - сидевшая сбоку от Глеба Лена поежилась, вжимаясь спиной в мускулистую грудь очередного ухажера, имени которого Глеб, если честно, даже не запомнил, и поморщилась. – Хватит байки травить. 

Лицо ухажера, особо не отягощенное признаками интеллекта, засияло, и мощная рука сграбастала девушку поперек талии, сильнее прижимая к мощному телу. 

Вовка пожал плечами, переводя взгляд на парочку.

\- А я что, я что слышал – то и говорю. Водяной так водяной, черт – так черт. 

Он тряхнул рыжими кудряшками и взгляд у него снова сделался хитрющим, а глаза засверкали. 

\- Про черта, кстати, не хотите послушать? Он, говорят, тот еще проказник. 

\- А что-нибудь не про деревенских монстров не знаешь? – снова подала голос Лена, манерно морща аккуратный носик.

Вовка задумчиво покачал головой из стороны в сторону и пожал плечами. 

\- Неа.

\- Ну, давай про черта, - дала добро Ленка, показательно вздыхая. 

Глеб фыркнул, переводя взгляд со вспыхивающих поленьев в костре на рыжие волосы собравшегося уже что-то говорить Вовку и быстро поднялся, потирая затекшую спину. 

\- Ты куда? – окликнула Лена.

\- Прогуляюсь, - ответил Глеб, - жарко у костра стало сидеть. 

И правда – несмотря на ночную прохладу, рядом с костром было тепло, даже слишком, а протянутые к огню ноги периодически жгло, стоило немного зазеваться. 

\- Далеко не уходи, заблудишься еще, - напутствовала подруга, - искать тебя завтра целый день не будем.

\- Не заблужусь, - усмехнулся Глеб, легонько хлопнув по протянутой ладошке, и поймал внимательный взгляд коричневых глаз рыжего Вовки. Тот пожал плечами, прерывая зрительный контакт, и принялся тихо рассказывать очередную историю, то и дело спохватываясь и сгоняя с лица улыбку, похоже, прочно там закрепившуюся. 

В лесу стоял непрекращающийся ровный гул: стрекотали сверчки. Под ногами шуршала мягкая прохладная трава, и воздух здесь был совсем не такой, как в городе - свежесть, смешанная с тонким запахом растений, забивала легкие, привыкшие к духоте и поднимаемой машинами пыли. 

Глеб поднял голову, смотря на похожую на круглый белый блин луну, и с удовольствием вдохнул. Ветер взлохматил волосы, деревья над головой зашумели так громко, что пение сверчков на миг стало почти неслышимым. За кустами вдруг громко плеснуло, и Глеб вздрогнул от неожиданности, тут же усмехнувшись своей пугливости. 

Слабо освещенная тропинка вывела его к озеру, и Глеб восхищенно вздохнул: отражающаяся в черной воде луна освещала растущие по берегам кусты, перемежаемые редкими деревьями. В воде промелькнула белая вспышка, и Глеб вскинул голову, прослеживая путь упавшей звезды.

\- Не успел, - тихо сказал он сам себе. 

Глеб осторожно ступил на мостки, ведущие в воду и, похоже, заменяющие собой пирс, и прошел почти к самому краю, убедившись, что доски под ним не проломятся. 

И чуть не заорал, когда услышал громкий всплеск и краем глаза уловил движение справа от себя. 

\- Эй, там! – крикнул он, когда понял, что никто его принимать в пищу не собирается, а всплеск вызван нырнувшим с берега человеком. – Предупреждать надо. У вас тут вообще все странные, кто ходит купаться по ночам...

Мужчина вынырнул рядом с ним, и Глеб с подозрением оглядел его, медленно начиная пятиться назад. Потому что, ха-ха, дурацкие все же шутки у деревенских парней, судя по всему.

Белые прямые волосы, серебрящиеся в свете луны, опускались в воду, кольцами свиваясь на поверхности и медленно шевелясь, словно живые водяные змеи. Мужчина сморгнул со светлых ресниц воду и поднял голову, широко раскрывая глаза.

Глеб замер, и сердце его пропустило удар, когда взгляд натолкнулся на пронзительную бирюзу радужки. Мужчина медленно, словно не зная точно, как это делать, растянул синеватые губы в улыбке, и грудь его поднялась, когда он втянул воздух. Белая ладонь шлепнулась о дерево рядом с ногой Глеба, разбрызгивая холодные капли воды, и из приоткрывшегося рта полилась тихая полувопросительная трель, похожая на разномастные щелчки перемежаемые чем-то, очень отдаленно напоминающим человеческую речь. 

Глеб завороженно выдохнул, потряс головой, пытаясь согнать растекающийся в голове туман, но журчащая трель стала настойчивее, мужчина протянул руку, вопросительно глядя на него, и Глеб опустился на колени, наклоняясь и завороженно глядя в ярко-голубые, слегка раскосые, глаза мужчины. Тот снова тонко улыбнулся, растянув бледные губы, и поманил его еще ниже, обхватывая шею сзади прохладной рукой. 

\- Ты… - Глеб сглотнул, забывая, что хотел только что сказать и не в силах оторвать взгляда от светлых глаз напротив. 

Мужчина покачал головой, свел к переносице тонкие, почти белые брови, и щелчки затихли, превратившись в нечто, похожее на урчание дикого животного. Глеб дернулся, когда пелена, застилающая глаза спала, но рука на шее внезапно сжалась, не давая вырваться, а ко рту прижались холодные твердые губы. Неожиданно горячий язык мазнул по зубам, скользнул глубже, и Глеб против воли потянулся следом, с тихим вскриком падая в ледяную воду. Вокруг тела обвились сильные руки, сжимая и не давая двинуться, Глеб откинул голову, выпуская оставшийся воздух и упираясь руками в твердые скользкие плечи напротив, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но его губы тут же снова поймали чужие, целуя вместе с забивающей легкие водой. Мутнеющим взглядом он с удивлением поймал отблеск чешуи на бледном лице. Мужчина успокаивающе улыбнулся, прижимая его к себе и опускаясь в глубину. 

*** 

\- Утопил парня? 

Раздался тихий плеск и рядом с ним о дерево ударились тонкие ладони с длинными перепончатыми пальцами. Светлые глаза с благодарностью глянули на него, и тонкие синеватые губы растянулись в улыбке. 

\- Не благодари, - махнул рукой он. – Все равно парень бы больше года не прожил. А так и тебе веселее, и я вроде как доброе дело сделал. Смотри только, время не проворонь, а то так и останется утопленником. Загниет еще. 

Мужчина согласно кивнул, хлопнул своего собеседника по колену холодной мокрой рукой и нырнул в черную воду, исчезая в глубине озера. 

\- И почему все говорят, что черти плохие, - фыркнул он. 

На горизонте появилась тонкая светлая полоса, и где-то в глубине озера Глеб резко открыл глаза, испуганно вцепляясь в мягко поддерживающие его руки. Восходящее солнце отразилось от рыжих кудряшек болтающего ногами в воде и довольно щурившегося Вовки.

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то, это парочка второстепенных героев из вселенной одного моего ненаписанного ориджинала, который, возможно, когда-нибудь все же "выйдет в свет". А пока что это будет просто миник и попытка попробовать написать что-то со своими героями.


End file.
